


Crying

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a gif<br/>http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mekj1tofNK1rrf5qd.gif<br/>Short drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

There's that moment in everyone's life where they just break down and cry. 

That moment for Jackson was now. He found out that the people who have raised him his whole life aren't really his parents. The girl he loves and him broke up, he's no longer the only captain of the lacrosse team, and he's pretty sure that life is shit right now. 

He tries to hold back the tears, but he can't, no matter how hard he tries to hold them back. They just start streaming down his face, and he gave up trying to stop it. 

Crying cleanses the soul, and it just makes you feel better. Jackson has learned that now. 

He's also learned that he can't trust anyone, because everyone has lied to him his whole life and he's not going to let that happen again.


End file.
